


From Dusk Till Dawn Pilot Recap and Meta

by gigglingkat



Series: FDTD Meta [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m going to try recapping From Dusk Till Dawn. Mostly, I’m in love and I want to remember it but also because there are some issues and I want to work them out in my own headspace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dusk Till Dawn Pilot Recap and Meta

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS/WARNINGS:
> 
> 1\. I am half-Cuban and have no ties to Mexico that I know of. All I know of the embedded mythology is what I’ve learned from Disney World and whatever internet pages I’ve found when a horror movie made me go look something up to make sense of it all. Should I bulldoze over something, please feel free to call bullshit on my bullshit.
> 
> 2\. I am a horror fan and daughter to an RN. The body horror and embarrassment squick will get to me before the gore does. I can look at the gore all day long just as long as my mother is not actively telling me what it is doing to the body. Just. NO. I feel I should warn that I may inadvertently cause horror reactions in others, so I am putting this whole thing as a TRIGGER WARNING. If the start of a paragraph feels off, please stop immediately. Even in the meta.
> 
> 3\. I am a Supernatural fan. THIS WILL COME UP. Vampires. It gets funnier every time I hear it.
> 
> 4\. I am a native South Floridian and in my 40s. This means that my love for Don Johnson is un-ironic and profound.

So welcome to the exploitation genre. Women are going to be objects first and then "earn" their place at their man’s side. At it’s best, exploitation subverts this but this show is a work in progress so it’s going to be touch and go. It’s my biggest beef with the series so **_EXPLOITATION AHOY!_** Means there is an issue and I am choosing to hold ranting at it until we’ve see the season through. Then I may declare my utter hatred, but I think we’ll be okay.

Okay, Ramblers, let’s get rambling.

 _Since time began we have lived in the shadows of the moon, in the blood of the earth. Today, we will rise and the world will be ours beyond dark and light, fire and water — beyond dusk and dawn._ And we’ve arrived at my first nitpick and we haven’t even faded in from the Aztec (? Mayan? We’re in Mexico, so I think Aztec.) disk. "Today we will rise" works out how exactly? (To Be Continued.)

 _ **EXPLOITATION AHOY!**_ Yes, by all means, let’s start with a supernatural gang-rape by serpents scene. Why not.

Follow it up with gore while you’re at it. WELCOME TO _FROM DUSK TILL DAWN_ , FOLKS. Unfortunately for the show, the gore is identical to _Supernatural_ death-by-angel so it’s not as shocking to me as it is amusing.

Also, Don Johnson is asking how Holy Water works so there’s a war of my various fangirl selves in my head: My SPN brain is thinking, "Wait, are they angels? That would be kinda cool. Except holy water isn’t going to help at all with angels. You need one of those swords. Or Cas. Or Crowley. Oh god, please let Crowley show up…"

Meanwhile, my Miami Vice brain is yelling: **_SHUT. UP. DON JOHNSON IS TALKING._**

And really - words to live by because he plays a Texas Ranger who is 1000% done with the planet. He’s being cranky at BBRanger who isn’t being named but is somehow managing to be adorable while looking at dead people, being overtly Catholic and pushing Don Johnson to be a godfather when he doesn’t want to be.

BBRanger has _skillz_ is what I’m saying.

To escape the adorable, Don Johnson pulls into Benny’s World of Liquor and bitches about BBRanger’s choice of reading material. BBRanger is unswayed and points out that as they are Texas Rangers, it’s their job to look for the sick bastard that did it. _His name is Metatron and you will gain a million plus more viewers if you kill him slowly and bloodier on your show._ Don Johnson says that as they are Texas Rangers looking for trouble is not necessary. Trouble will find them.

Because that’s not foreshadowing or ominous at all.

BBRanger just insists _again_ that Don Johnson give him an answer about being his kid’s godfather and even though he cannot take a hint, BBRanger grins and manages to still be adorable. Don Johnson runs away before he caves in. He claims he has to go to the bathroom, but he’s just as susceptible to the adorable as I am. He leaves BBRanger in the car to "go drain my lizard" and then Ominous Music Plays - because you’ve never seen a horror movie before and had no idea that all of that was 40 tropes packed into a scene.

Inside the liquor store, Don Johnson’s slow cowboy speech and Southern Rules become a plot point. The store clerk and Don Johnson take 1000 hours to cover that they know each other, Don Johnson has to pee, the store has a public restroom so it is okay, he knows this and has used it before, but will still ask permission, and will take some liquor on the way out please. I am betting the liquor is get up the courage to reject becoming _Godfather de la adorable._ In return, Don Johnson has a bad feeling about the day and wonders if anyone strange has shown up - specifically the Gecko brothers.

The Gecko Brothers are bank robbers who killed several Texas Rangers and local police on their last heist that morning and have made themselves very, very popular to the remaining Texas Rangers and boys in blue.

Twenty paragraphs later, that would be "no" and off to the bathroom Don Johnson _finally_ goes. As he’s washing his hands he finds a knife on the ledge of the sink. He comes out and starts to ask if the clerk is _sure_ he hasn’t seen anyone because he found this —

AND THEN SOMEONE COMES UP BEHIND HIM AND SHOOTS DON JOHNSON ALL OVER THE CLERK.

A blurry shot of the shooter leads us to the credits and when we come back Don Johnson wakes up.

_In Media Res: Timelines, how do they?_

It’s now the morning of the day and apparently Don Johnson sleeps fully clothed, complete with tie. I would question it, but it’s the least fucked up thing about his storyline. Montage of putting the boots, badge and hat on overlay with his monologuing about time and how many days of your life you actually spend doing things. He’s at breakfast with BBRanger and he firmly tells him, "No."

BBRanger is astonished. "You’re telling _me_ ‘No’???"

Not just BBRanger. Don Johnson is also telling Wife and BabyGirl "No." Because life is too short to waste on the old, _blah blah blah_. I’d be impressed but BBRanger isn’t and even though he’s suddenly named Fredrico, I am sticking to BBRanger while I can. At any rate, it’s hilarious, because we now know that Don Johnson said NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT and the only thing BBRanger did was start reading a _serial killer file_ until Don Johnson caved and asked how Holy Water works. _Ahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaa._

Don Johnson’s _spend the time_ mantra begins to freak BBRanger out. Because that’s not foreshadowing or ominous at all. He makes this face:

It is adorable and will come in handy later I’m sure. They leave breakfast and get in the car to hear about the Gecko Brothers bloody rampage. Speaking of…

_Alternating POV, or, how Robert Rodriguez can make a two hour movie last an entire tv season._

A black muscle car with two squabbling brothers pulls up across the street from Benny’s World of Liquor and I judge it harshly on the grounds that:

1\. It’s hiding behind a hay truck.

2\. It is **_not_** the Metaliccar. (It’s not even a Chevy.)

3\. It’s reminding me of the _Death Proof_ car and that’s just unfortunate.

The Gecko brothers are in matching Blues Brothers suits and are bickering like 12 year olds about who got who into this mess in the first place with the opposing chorus of _Richie is a perfectly sane and rational human being_ vs _Seth is In Charge, Dammit_. His plans include peeing and munchies and being brotherly. They go inside with a united front and give us the exposition that Carlos is going to take them to _El Rey_ — where all good criminals go when they die — for 30% of their 30 million take from the the job that morning.

Seth won’t bicker about the fee while Richie wants to try to negotiate so Seth runs away to the bathroom. Much like Don Johnson before… er, after him, Seth is just playing for time. Once in the bathroom, he has flashes of Richie being _disturbingly good at being creepy_ and pulls out the knife Don Johnson will later find and puts it on the sink ledge to stare soulfully at himself in the mirror.

There are fangirls who will do that for you, sweetie. I really think you should stop thinking about that time Richie was disturbingly good at being creepy and go do something about how he’s being disturbingly good at being creepy _right now_. He’s got a local girl cornered by the back refrigeration unit and is, for Richie, being pleasant by awkwardly trying to strike up a conversation about how exotic RC Cola was.

Yeah. She’s creeped. I’m creeped. RC Cola creator, Claud A Hatcher, is creeped from beyond the grave. Richie is upset that his overtures have been rejected and her ignorance over Jesse James.

_Unreliable Narrator, or what the fuck just happened?_

The girl becomes a hallucination, comes on to him, turns into gang-rape victim from the teaser, comes onto him again and then returns to being ignorant about Jesse James. Seriously? You live in fucking Texas and have never heard of Jesse James???

Ritchie then manages to weaponize _condensation fog._ No, really, he does. It’s awesome from this side of the tv screen, but the girl is scared enough to blurt out that he’s crazy.

 _ **Rule Number 1: Never tell Richie he’s crazy.**_ He immediately gets in her face saying that she doesn’t know him. She tries apologizing but he’s too busy trying to figure out when she fit in a degree in psychology in her short 21 years on earth. She books it to the register where her buddy is talking to the clerk. She tries to tell them there is something WRONG WITH RICHIE, but neither pay attention until the girls go to leave and Richie’s blocking the door with a drawn gun.

DUN!

Meanwhile, Seth is _still_ talking to himself in the bathroom. Goddammit, Seth. _No chick flick moments._ You’re supposed to be watching Richie! Seth tells himself they are just going to keep a low profile ( _ahahahaha_ ) and get to Mexico and it’s all going to be fine. ( _ahahahaha_ ) He leaves the knife and goes back out front to find:

　

Richie: Start the car.

Y’all, he’s nuts, but I love him. Also - this is the first is a very, very long line of instances where the show would be over _if Seth would just fucking listen to Richie_.

But when we fade in, Seth just asks why and starts arguing with the girls whether or not it’s true they recognized them. They didn’t, but Seth tells them the story anyway - apparently Richie broke him out of prison, they robbed a bank, killed a fuckton of Rangers and came here - arguing the entire time whose fault it all was. Oh my god, I’m in love.

Richie’s spider sense realizes someone’s coming and Don Johnson and BBRanger pull up outside. Seth hurriedly tells the teller to act his ass off and get rid of Don Johnson as he and Richie drag the girls to the back refrigerators.

_Alternating POV, or Recapping Your Own Scene, a class by Robert Rodriguez_

The earlier scene plays out again but this time the Ominous Music is louder in an attempt to warn off Don Johnson before _SOMEONE COMES UP FROM BEHIND AND SHOOTS HIM ALL OVER THE CLERK._

It doesn’t work and Don Johnson goes to the john to play with his johnson (what? If they can be 12, so can I.) while Seth comes up to point his gun at the teller and bitch about how he let him use the john. The teller correctly points out that they are good ol’ boys and anything less than slow as molasses manners is going to ruin it all.

Richie comes up to stir the shit and tell Seth the teller said "vault" as a possible code. The teller says it is just a figure of speech and Seth tells everyone to be cool in a Very Specific Manner. (Because George Clooney owned this role and they’re working under the "if you can’t escape it, plant a flag" mentality. It mostly works.)

Richie saunters back as the Unreliable Narrator shows up to tweak the colors around the girls and put whispering voices in Richie’s head but he just hard blinks them away for now.

Meanwhile, outside in the car, BBRanger is reading his baptismal pamphlet — because Don Johnson is totally going to cave and be his baby’s godfather. His Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, is present in the form of a picture. Christ uses his powers of observation and deduction and figures out that the shit is about to hit the fan and decides to peace out of the window. Because that’s not foreshadowing or ominous at all.

BBRanger is all "Come back, Christ!"

Christ continues to flit down the street past the open door of Benny’s World of Liquor. I cannot tell if he’s trying to save BBRanger in a "come on, follow me" kind of way or if he’s actively going "LOOK TO YOUR RIGHT. THEY ARE ABOUT TO SHOOT DON JOHNSON ALL OVER THAT CLERK. GO MAKE THEM STOP THAT BULLSHIT RIGHT THE FUCK NOW."

But either way, I’m laughing my ass off.

Richie’s Unreliable Narrator is showing him that the girl has snake eyes and is whispering in his head in her voice. Richie is slightly puzzled and it annoys him enough to go SHOOT DON JOHNSON ALL OVER THE CLERK.

_**No, Richie! NO!** _

Seth comes running up to join the rest of fandom screaming at his brother. BBRanger drops Jesus, grabs his gun and opens fire. I realize that sentences like that mean that I will run out of time before I get tired of recapping this show.

Everyone shoots at everyone. The ruthless killers and the highly trained Texas Ranger hit NOT A SINGLE GOD DAMN THING. I blame Dropped Jesus, The Photo.

Seth and BBRanger take cover. Seth then pushes a metal rack in front of the door.

Richie hasn’t budged a centimeter and has resumed being disturbingly good at being creepy. Seth asks why he did that and Richie points out that the clerk said "crime scene" in relation to Don Johnson taking a stinky dump in the john.

The clerk - who was doing such a good job acting until Don Johnson splattered on him - screams again that it is just a figure of speech. Richie shoots the clerk and Seth loses his mind while BBRanger tries to determine what the fuck is going on and I laugh myself silly.

The Geckos unify to shoot at BBRanger and hide behind the food racks.

Seth tells BBRanger that Don Johnson is bleeding out on the floor and to give up. BBRanger declines. The Geckos figure out BBRanger’s alone and BBRanger figures out it’s going to be a long day. Don Johnson is not dead and manages to start a raspy snark war with Seth. Because he’s awesome.

Much blustering is had by all. Even the Unreliable Narrator decides to make the girls look like demons. So Richie tells them that he knows they are trying to get in his head as he can hear them trying to do it. So don’t mess with him, he knows there’s nothing wrong with him and he’ll fuck up anyone telepathically trying to trick him thinking there is. The girls understandably don’t seem to know if they’re supposed to nod or not.

Satisfied, Richie wanders over to Seth who kinda hilariously thinks this means that Richie killed the girls. Richie just rolls his eyes and I crack up all over again. In Seth’s defense, it’s been that kind of a day and even Richie’s cutting him some slack and agreeing to watch everyone and to have NONE OF THE KILLING.

Now alone, Richie and Don Johnson play snark war: Richie asking how it feels to be dying and Don Johnson assuring him that Richie will know first hand before the day is done.

Because that’s not foreshadowing or ominous at all.

Richie gets bored and wanders back to the girls. BBRanger takes the opportunity to talk to Don Johnson and tell him to hang in there. Dude. He’s lost nearly 2 gallons already judging from the puddle. His being alive is already the most supernatural thing we’ve seen - and I’m including the snake gang scene in the opener.

Seth runs away to the bathroom to call Carlos and whine that no one is listening to him when he says he’s In Charge.

We get to meet Carlos! YAY! Seth first must get past Carlos’ not-secretary which I only note because I think we’re likely to get a flashback later of her point of view. Carlos patiently explains that was NOT his secretary and then asks if they are in Mexico yet. Carlos hasn’t had a chance to catch the late morning news apparently and Seth fills him in on the several ways his life sucks so hard at the moment.

Can Carlos come pick them up? In a helicopter? Pretty please?

About the only thing keeping Carlos from ending the series here and finding someone else to do whatever the plot is here — Seth does, in fact, have the 30 million in bonds. So he asks where they are and is hilariously delighted to realize he knows the town. You see, it’s been almost wiped off the map by the Wal-Marts and Home Depots of the world.

Seth is not nearly as amused as I am by Carlos revolutionary knowledge and reiterates that he wants a PLANE. NOW PLEASE. He offers Carlos more money and Carlos agrees and tells Seth to trust Richie.

Seth is dubious but doesn’t ask how the fuck Carlos even _knows_ Richie when Richie had previously made it sound like they had never met. (In the "why didn’t you try to negotiate" argument.) He does ask what Carlos means by Richie seeing more than Seth. Carlos hangs up.

Out front, the clerk makes reference to "46 02" an expensive bottle of hooch - but it is not. Dude. This kinda implies that the clerk _is_ smart enough to have been trying to alert Don Johnson with the "vault" and "crime scene" references! Richie was right again and Seth did not believe him. _Again._

Seth tries to convince BBRanger that they could all still make it out alive. Richie starts to point out — _Shut up, Richie._ HEE. As always, the show would be over _if Seth would just fucking listen to Richie_.

Seth threatens to shoot Don Johnson in the head and BBRanger folds instantly.

_Timelines, How Do They?_

Rewind number three, this time we start the day with BBRanger getting ready to meet Don Johnson for breakfast. Wife is not entirely on board with Don Johnson being _Godfather de la adorable_ because he’s older than she’d like. BBRanger tells her things she surely knows, so it must be for our benefit. Don Johnson has raised BBRanger as his own, taught him most of his morality and is the reason BBRanger is a Ranger.

Wife now agrees to have Don Johnson be the godfather to the cute baby. After all, Don Johnson is helpless against the adorable and heavily armed, so if something tragic does happen, he’d do the same for the cute baby.

Because that’s not foreshadowing or ... no wait. It's already past that. Nevermind, this scene has no purpose at all.

Back to Benny’s World of Liquor, where BBRanger is trying to put pressure on Don Johnson’s gaping chest wound while being bitched at by the same. BBRanger does not have any fucks left to give about the Geckos and is all for letting them leave and getting Don Johnson some medical attention.

Being the only person in the state of Texas to understand what it means when you’ve lost that much fucking blood, Don Johnson puts a kibosh on those plans and would prefer to go out arresting those bastards. BBRanger points out that letting Don Johnson die will buy him a one way ticket to Ranger Hell.

Winning yet another argument with Don Johnson, BBRanger asks the clerk if he’s ready yet. Oh yeah, the clerk’s been fiddling with the safe behind the counter. It’s obvious he’s got a gun in there but Seth is stupid at the moment and doesn’t realize it or see the pathetic "hide it with a curtain" shenanigans.

Anyways, the clerk is ready and Seth comes out so BBRanger can say that Don Johnson needs medical attention. Seth doesn’t feel that is one of his problems at the moment and when BBRanger tries to make an adorable angry but pleading face, Seth tells him to watch it.

"Or you’re going to die with that look on your face."

I laugh so hard at that I can’t even find it foreboding or ominous at all.

BBRanger points out that there is SOMETHING WRONG WITH RICHIE but Seth just gets more pissed off. BBRanger points out the entire fucking state is looking for them but if Seth lets him save Don Johnson, he’s willing to fake accounts of the Geckos being elsewhere and clear them a path. Seth tells him off and Don Johnson calls him off before Seth gets pushed to the point of murder.

Seth goes to the refrigerators to reassure himself that Richie is a perfectly sane and rational human being. Instead, Richie tells him the girls were sent to Benny’s World of Liquor to spy on him.

This show doesn’t realize it’s an exploitation show. I am convinced it thinks it’s a sitcom.

Seth has no time for this shit and gets Richie to focus on him so he can tell him that Carlos is sending someone for them. Richie is disbelieving of Carlos, the magical helicopter and the fact that they haven’t killed all the witnesses in their way yet. Seth just wants a beer and to chill so he can think. Because Seth is In Charge, Dammit!

Seth retreats to the bathroom to call Carlos and complain about the lack of rotor sounds in his life. Carlos is now driving and tells him that the boss nixed the helicopters, claiming there is too much heat on them right now to make it feasible. Seth is taken aback by the news that Carlos has a boss now. Carlos ignores him and says they have to make it past the border themselves, but he’ll meet them at a bar close by. Seth starts talking to himself in the mirror again and asks where the bar is.

Meanwhile, Don Johnson has lost fifty gallons of blood and yet can still speak. Granted, he’s beginning to fade, asking BBRanger to say goodbye to "Ramona" who herself has been dead two years. The information makes him focus and he clues into the "46 02" comment from earlier and wants in.

BBRanger is still holding onto the dream of saving Don Johnson, who gently breaks it to him that it is just a "real nice thing that you are never going to do" and says he’s sorry he won’t get to be _Godfather de la adorable._ He makes a distraught BBRanger promise to make his own remaining days be good ones as Seth comes out of the bathroom bitching that Carlos _has_ to come get them.

Carlos is unmoved, advising Seth to look for the "in between" spaces before hanging up. Richie is unsurprised and picks up the "whose fault is all of this" argument to point out that Carlos being Seth’s guy means it is on Seth and it’s time to do it the hard way.

Seth declares that Richie is not killing anybody else today. ( _ahahahaha_ ) Don Johnson has had enough and makes BBRanger swear on his daughter that he will kill the Geckos even if he has to follow them to the gates of Hell.

Because that’s not foreshadowing or ominous at all.

Don Johnson pretends to die and BBRanger tries one last time to get the Geckos to _just fucking leave already,_ but they can’t stop arguing so he calls out to the clerk, "46 02."

When Seth asks what that means, Richie fills him in on it being the price of some fantastic hooch and BBRanger gets to say that, no, it’s a Texas statute regarding _blah blah blah guns are illegal sometimes in the state of Texas, but when you’re bleeding out on the floor, who gives a fuck._

Richie would really, really like to shoot him now, prompting BBRanger to run for it. In between the heartbeats, Seth goes to kill the girls. The clerk tosses the gun, Don Johnson catches it, pulls himself up and blows a hole in Richie’s hand. He continues firing at Richie as Seth chases BBRanger.

The notorious killers and the highly trained Texas Rangers _finally fucking hit something_ as Seth fires into BBRanger’s chest and the recoil sends him back outside. Don Johnson runs out of bullets so Richie kindly waits for him to get his hat on before shooting him in the head.

The girl from the snake opener - and I’m tired of pretending I don’t know she’s Santanico so - Santanico appears out of nowhere to warn Richie that something’s coming and she’s the only one who can protect him. She looks like she’s trying not to roll her eyes and laugh. Richie asks what’s coming and then is terrified by something with a slithering noise. His cries attract Seth and prevent him from shooting BBRanger more.

Richie sees two reptilian humanoid demons attacking him, but all Seth sees are the girls kicking him. He quickly makes them stop and they attempt, once again, to explain there is SOMETHING WRONG WITH RICHIE before stomping out of the store. Seth gives up and sets the place on fire before getting Richie out with some duct tape.

Once outside, Seth tries that "quietly disappointed" thing that only family can do to you and points out that they were supposed to be "low profile" before handing Richie the duct tape and telling him to get in the car.

As they drive off, BBRanger gasps himself awake, revealing he was wearing Kevlar and so is okay. _So why wasn’t Don Johnson? You learned everything from him. What the hell? Did he have it off on purpose? Was it uncomfortable to sleep in? He wore a fucking tie to bed! Why not a Kevlar vest???_

Unable to hear me because he’s a character on TV, BBRanger instead gets up and looks for the Geckos, seeing them drive off as his promise to Don Johnson is voice-overed his determined face.

Fin.

Except it isn’t because I have thoughts. Overall, I’m glad I saw the first three episodes in a row, I don’t know that this would have hooked me as hard all by itself. It’s behind the eight ball in that, as a fan of the movie, I know what Santanico really is and it makes me smarter than the leads I’m supposed to root for. The show has to assume I’m _not_ a fan of the movie, but except for the scene with BBRanger and his wife, I wasn’t jarred to badly by it all.

I enjoy the pilot very much but it’s not until the next two episodes that I _fangirl_ the show. I love the pilot more now for what it becomes rather than what it is.

I am _really_ happy that they tweaked Richie to pull him into the plot. The movie worked with him just being a serial killer because part of the insane awesome of the film is that you start off watching one movie and out of nowhere vampires show up. You can’t do that in television without some major lying to your audience and the risk of losing them.

The rest of this will go into what is known up to Episode 6, so if you don’t want to be spoiled, STOP.

_The Mythology is…_

I had thought it was Aztec, but the Aztec created Mexico so I don’t know why Carlos would be so adamant that he is not Mexican. They would be? Mayans are more over towards the Yucatan and less towards Baja but the mythologies intermingle the way Greco-Roman mythology does so maybe they're just putting a spin on it.

 _Today we rise_ …

Except that you _don’t,_ you rise tonight - unless Richie’s rampage and the brothers starting their pilgrimage counts. Which I am actually able to accept, because they are definitely the beloved sacrificial lambs being led to the slaughter. Carlos is taking care of them for a reason. This is a pilgrimage though Seth doesn’t know it and Richie only figures it out later.

_No, Richie. NO!_

I am so very in love with what they are doing with him and I really hope that all the deviations from the movie and the story of the "brothers" that they introduced really means that Richie makes it as long as Seth does. I don’t want to see Seth have to put him down - or vice versa - after this many hours invested, you know?

　

　

 


End file.
